warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadewing
Random Siggie Tests Signatures are a pain in my ass, but oh well. Testing... 15:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This ain't workin' 16:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Alright! 17:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I can't believe this.. User:Shadewing/Sig 16:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This better work... 17:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Read this! Hai y'all! Feel free to leave a message here, but please, follow these rules: 1. No SWEARING! (I will tolerate occasional slips, but please, try to keep the talking appropriate, as young children can see this). 2. Try to be generally polite, and do try not to yell, it gives me and other users a headache, and it's a pain in the neck when you're dealing with a grouchy user. 3. Please sign with four ~'s!! Ok, that's all for now! ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Now read this! Ok, you know that picture on my page? The picture with the green star thing and my name in blue? I can make one of these for you, I just need this: Color of star thing: Blue (examples) Text: Shadey Color of text: Yellow And you're done! Thanks! ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Talk Welcome to WSW. Its amazing here! ^_^ FeatherMew? 01:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You know how you have that character in your story- Blazeheart? I have a character in my story that I've been writing for a month or so called Blazeheart, too. I know you haven't copied my name, but could you please change the name? I really like to have original names in my stories. I had to change one of the names of my character's because Nightfern's character had the same name, so I know how it feels! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lol! And yes, she was very cute, although she was old in that picture, leik, 13-14. her real name yes, was sasha although me called her fatty. yea, mean name. although, when you call her that since she was 2, you don't really pay attention to the meaning XD FeatherMew? 02:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you so much for doing that. Most people wouldn't have done it as quickly or politely as you did. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) '''Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re:Charart No worries! You didn't take up my time or anything. I don't have much of a life, so it was no problem at all to try and help. I am leader of P:I, after all. I try and help when and where I can. =D 03:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Hah, Thank-you! Feather 17:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai Shadeh. You haven't gotten a message in SO long, so i'm saying hai!!! Feather Rollbacker 21:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon RE: Transparancy 'n' stuff Hi Shadeh! This is the exact way I made that pic. I went on google and got a pic of a moon and a pic of a cat. Then I went to Pixlr and opened both images. I used the lasso tool to loosely cut the cats head, then using the move tool pasted it onto the moon. It'll be on a new layer. Then I took about size 20 soft eraser tool, and erased all the waste around the cat until there was a little aura around it. For the transparancy, in the box entitled 'Layers', in th bottom left corner there is a symbol that looks a bit like two arrows in a box. Click that. Make sure you're on the right layer, and then using the slider on the opacity bar will change the transparancy. I hope I haven't made that too complicated, and if you need any more help please ask! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to join! I suck at wiki code... maybe you'd be interested in helping me with the front page, and possibly becoming a rollbacker...? Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: There's a WHAT?! I demand a picture. Like. Now. Nah, all joking aside, that's pretty neat. Thanks for telling me! 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I need to see this. I wasn't expecting an actual picture. It was a joke. xD 23:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadeh...you are officially epic in my book. 23:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I don't like Linkin Park. I am ''obsessed, the biggest fangirl you will ever meet. :D Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 02:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Omigosh YES! I love Chester and Mike. Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 11:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadeh! ^^ 22:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I am. xD Everybody's so excited ^^ 23:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Why, yes I am. :P So what do you basically do on this Wiki? Write fan-fiction? 23:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I know what scene that's from. In fact, that's one of my favorite L pictures. Me likey that. Thanks for showing me! Actually...that's pretty freaking awesome! 23:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think that's only from the anime. I'm not 100% sure, but, I still love how cute he looks. 00:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. I still remember- I must archive my talk page. Thanks for helping out. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''The Tides of Change ]] 20:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Shadeh. I'm mainly good, but this school year = new school, and I hate gym! i mena, I never hated it untilthis year! Feather Lolwut 02:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oooh Feather Lolwut 02:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well I'' care that your here. Feather Lolwut 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I know, It's even worse to be ''in the arguement. Don't worry, hopefully the fighting will stop. And don't feel that way, I know how it feels, and if you ever needed you, you could've sent me a message. I'm here to talk too, you know. :) Feather Lolwut 02:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I know. But Skye gets stressed too, sometimes. And when Nightfern isn't around, suppose Cloudskye is maintaining the wiki on her shoulders, along with me. More/less. xD Feather Lolwut 03:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank -yuh. :D . 22:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, falling a little behind on my wikis though. . 00:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not much, but yeah...been getting back into the ol' spirit of editing XD Yesh, sorry. I forgot. x3 . 13:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Course. You're an active PI member, right? I've seen some of your chararts. They're beautiful. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What? No! That's a lie! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing a tabby now, actually. Want to know who it is? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the picture for you. It's Dew's Grace. She's a silver tabby with white paws and black ears with blue eyes. She's pretty =D [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Go to source mode. Delete |thumb and |left. Then add |200px. That works. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I reserved Mudfur's warrior image on WW like three months ago... XD I will get around to it, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. You're on! Chat? Hehe. I don't wish they would publish Forgotten Warrior! It's so hard to get the books in Australia, and I'm falling behind! I'm only on Fourth Apprentice, and it's incredibly hard to get manga. Hola Shadey. :3 22:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC)